Night Terrors
by EagleWings21
Summary: Elsa and Anna were getting over things; well, for the most part. Elsa still has some major issues that only Anna can help with, if she's even willing. Rated T to be safe, in case of possible future language.
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's been forever and a day, and I'm back. College has been…wow. Anyways, here's my first story in like, 2 years I think. Please, I need all the help I can get, but no flames. God bless every one of you, and thanks for whatever support I get! Please R&amp;R.

Night Terrors

The room was dark where the princess was sleeping, with only the smallest shred of moonlight penetrating through the crack in the curtains. Anna was asleep in her  
room, and the Queen in hers. The only ones walking about were the graveyard-shift servants, in case the royals needed anything during the night. The castle was  
quiet, the town was fast asleep, and not a single peep was heard throughout. Well, except for when Elsa let out a blood-curdling scream from being awoken by her  
dammed night terrors. 

Ugh, these night terrors. When will they ever end?! It was the same exact dream, too. That's the thing that killed Elsa, was that it was the SAME. ONE. It was just a re-play of events from the time Hans brought down his sword, and Anna stopping it. However, there was a different element about it this time. She remembers that Anna, upon impact, would shatter into a million ice-cold pieces, and Elsa trying to frantically put them back together. However, she never could; this would eventually lead to her crying hysterically, and fading into black darkness. This would often result in her waking up in a cold sweat, screaming as if she were on fire. She was in her own personal hell, and she saw no easy escape from it. 

Elsa always had trouble coming to terms with her emotions. "Conceal, don't feel" had always been her mantra, and, after thirteen years, old habits die hard. Feeling love, openness and acceptance was a new concept all together for her - and it was going to take some getting used to, to say the very least. After someone has lived their life in practically total isolation, shutting everyone out in pure fear of harming someone, love was…a very difficult thing to do. 

It hadn't always been like this, though. Elsa sat there, restless, trying to think of good memories with her and Anna. It was hard to do at first, but a few memories floated gently to the surface of her mind. She remembers the time she once froze her father in his bath, because he tried to ground Anna for back-talking their mother, (yeah…safe to say that Elsa had some rather fun explaining to do on that one). Or, recalling the instance whenever it was summer out, and Anna dug a big hole in the ground, and Elsa filled it to the brim with snow. When the sun came out, it melted, and created a mini-pool for the two young girls to swim in for the day. That was nice and refreshing, considering that the summers in Arendelle almost always hit around 100 degrees. 

But, this was different.

This was a whole new ballgame. Elsa realized that she could have easily lost her sister that day. Anna could have really shattered, but love held her together. And it's not like this was just a brave man to save her, like it had always been told in the famous fairy-tales. This was Anna. Her beloved sister, whom she would do anything for, Anna. She should feel overjoyed that they were finally back on good terms again, (not that they were on bad terms to begin with, but simply because the rift was now gone). She should feel good that her sister had displayed a God-given sense of forgiveness and love that she openly and freely gave to her sister without expecting anything in return. 

But, she didn't. 

Elsa couldn't help but feel only guilt and regret. Sure, letting everyone in and having the gates open all the time was great. And in her very own words, she knew she'd never be closing them again, (been there, done that, didn't work out too well). Even ice skating with her sister had gone well, which was also great. However, overwhelming feelings of isolation and self-condemnation were coming out to play, and was starting to torment the young woman, and she felt herself slowly starting to lose her grasp on her mentality. As she slowly started to repeat her binding mantra, "Conceal, don't feel…conceal, don't feel", she felt like time was all but halting. 

But wait

She had a thought,

Anna! 

Yes, of course! She could now do something about her bottled-up feelings that she could never have done before, and that was talk about them with someone! All those lonely years, she only had her teddy bear Mr. Fuzzy to talk to, but even he didn't know what to say sometimes. All he could do was comfort her by giving her fuzzy hugs, and let her cry into his fluffy head. However, she had no idea that God and her sister had also been listening, both hearing her agonizing prayers and pleas to be set free from the fear that controlled her existence. Now, by the grace of God and a series of musical life-altering events, she would finally be able to actually talk to her sister about all of these foreign things called complex emotions. 

But how? 

How, after thirteen years of shutting out the one who kept providing you with persistent, unconditional love, were you supposed to approach them? Her day at her home-made ice rink had been very social indeed, sure. But, that was in part due to the fact that she really had no choice. After she had melted all of the winter away, people flocked to her from virtually every direction in Arendelle. So, how that she was alone with her thoughts for the first time that day, (finally getting a break from all of the diplomatic responsibilities she now had), she was able to plan some kind of way of how to deal with things. And the first step was to find Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings, I really appreciate it! I know that chapter seemed a little short, but I'll try to make this one somewhat longer and more thickening. This chapter's kind of from Anna's point of view, and adding just a tad more detail. I hope you enjoy, and God bless! Please R&amp;R.

Night Terrors: Chapter 2

The fiery young redhead was snoozing in her room, wrapped up loosely in her blankets, with her feet sticking out at the end, and her limbs strewn about. Her soft snoring was barely audible, and her hair wasn't yet quite the mess that she was legendary for. She slept soundly despite the summer heat, and her drool was starting to stain her pillow. It was a goodnight's sleep for Anna.

She was dreaming vividly about her life's…interesting events lately. She dreamt about meeting Kristoff in the general goods store, and how she thought he was scary and intimidating at first. Then, her memory flashed her all the way to meeting Olaf, the lovable little snowman her sister had unintentionally brought to life. She remembered his neurotic ramblings on how he loved the idea of summer and heat, and how adorable she thought it was that he was so painfully oblivious to the truth of the matter, (come on, anyone would give that a pity laugh). Then, her mind waltzed to her gazing up at the magnificent ice castle, beholding its smooth, chilly wonder.

Then, she saw things that she just wanted to forget about completely.

The way her sister looked so terrified, the way Elsa yelled at her, begging her to leave her alone forever. The moment that Hans had betrayed her, and left her for dead – like leaving a flower under a heat lamp; then, the fateful moment of her offering herself up as a sacrifice for Elsa. All of it was almost too much, and she could somehow feel herself starting to toss and turn violently in her sleep; as if her mind was yelling, "Overload! Wake up! Wake up!" However, it wasn't until she heard a meek, yet somehow forceful knocking on her door that she actually did perk up from her torturous slumber.

Anna almost shot up, being abruptly woken from her sleep. She attempted to wipe away the nasty drool from her cheek, and tried to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. She walked half-asleep to her wardrobe, lazily picking something a little less revealing to wear as she tripped over the corner of her rug over to the door, letting out a subtle, "Oof!" She grunted as she got up, and heard the knocking again. '_I'm coming, I'm coming',_ she thought. But, she stopped once she heard her sister's fragile, frightened voice coming from the other side,

"Hey, Anna? It's me…I was just wondering if you're awake, but probably not…ugh, it was stupid of me to think you'd be up this late just to talk, I should've known better…you know what? It can wait till tomorrow, never mind; goodnight, Anna, sorry to disturb you." With that hasty little excuse to stop talking; she started to slowly walk away, holding her arms against her chest. She was starting to feel the fear and anxiety starting to creep to her as she walked away from Anna's door, like demons stalking her from a distance.

Meanwhile, Anna just stood frozen in place, wondering what the hell was going on. She thought it was just a servant coming by to ask if she needed something, or thought that someone had maybe mistaken her door for someone else's. No, this was her sister actually reaching out to her, looking for help!

She never thought she'd see the day!

After snapping out of her foggy state of mind, she almost automatically yelled out, "No, just wait a second!" Struggling to fix her hair, (though she had no clue why), "Elsa, Elsa wait! I'm…ugh...I'm coming!" she was fumbling over the doorknob, but slipped on some ice that had crept under the crack of the door when her sister visited. It promptly knocked her flat on her butt again.

Anna sighed heavily, "Dang…I'd lose my own head if it wasn't attached", with that, she sat there for a second, sighed again, and got up and went after her sister.

XXX

Anna wasn't necessarily running, but she wasn't walking either…what's the word…oh yes, speed-walking! That's it! It was quite the sight, really. It was approximately 2:30 in the morning, and the royal Princess of Arendelle, in all of her sleepy glory and splendor, was running down the castle hallways in a practically see-through white nighty, (with a sweater thrown over it), frizzy hair from the humidity, and asking every guard and servant on duty where her sister was. If anyone didn't know any better, (which they didn't), her demeanor suggested that she had quite a bone to pick with Elsa.

And people thought this was just another kingdom.

Many thoughts were running through the 18-year old's mind. "What was going on? Is it an emergency? Why is Elsa feeling like this? Why 2:30 in the morning? Is my hair okay?"

All of these questions would stop very shortly, though.

After walking down the hallways for what seemed to be forever, (they were painfully long), and she finally found it. She found the hallway that possessed the door to her sister's room. She stood there, solid as a rock as she gazed down the familiar hall, not sure what or how she felt. She mustered up the courage to start to slowly walk down the hall, trying to keep her composure. Going down this hallway was bittersweet for Anna. On one hand, this was the same haunting hallway that she had moped down for God knows how long, begging for her sister to come out and just provide even one minute's company. On the other hand, she would finally be able to open the door to Elsa's room; especially, since her heart was now unthawed from fear.

Or, at least, that's what Anna thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. I'm distracted because of summer and such, but I'll try to update more often if I can. Please read and review, and God bless in Jesus' name, and thank you all!

Night Terrors: Chapter three

Anna slowly crept into Elsa's room, after carefully opening the door. Gosh, it felt almost as if she was defusing a freaking bomb, that's how long it seemed to take to turn the doorknob. She looked around the room – it was immaculate. There was hardly any dust flying around, as opposed to her room. Even in the moonlight, it seemed to have this cool glow of cleanliness that her room so painfully lacked. She really needed to have a talk with the servants about trying that new cleaning product they imported from the Americas.

As she slowly and sleepily walked by, she noticed that Elsa's bathroom candle was lit. She sighed tiredly, and began to make her way over to the dim illumination. She nearly walked into the tall bedpost if it hadn't been for her cat-like reflexes that – oh, never mind, she hit it. She smacked her forehead right in the center of a protruding knot in the wood, an overlooked feature of the handcrafted bedframe. As she moaned out loud slightly in pain, she heard her sister gasp subtlety and immediately picked up her candle, as to make her way into the room to see who in their right mind would dare be in her room at approximately 2:37 in the morning!

Needless to say, when she saw Anna, a lot of her anxiety melted away without hesitation.

Never had she been happier to see her sister, (well, except of course for the time she witnessed her sister un-thaw, she was pretty darn grateful then, too). She hurried over to her wounded sister, lightly massaging her head as she looked at the damage, cooing hushed sounds of, "Are you okay?", and, "Ooh, that had to hurt, what in the world did you do?" As Anna confessed, her sister pursed her lips and looked at her with eyes that said, "Now why in Heaven's name would you be here this late?"

Sensing the tone, Anna immediately spoke up, "Well, I heard you knocking on my door, and wanted to see if you were okay. It's been a long time since you've been the one knocking; almost 14 years if my memory serves me right…I just couldn't believe it. Kind of felt weird at first, didn't it?"

Elsa lightly chuckled, thinking about what Anna had just said. Of course it felt awkward; but, not in a bad, make-you-feel-bad way. It was kind of like the awkward when you knew something great was about to happen, and just didn't know how to take it all in. "Yes, Anna", Elsa started, "This was a little weird. But, I'm also so glad you came here. I've been meaning to talk with you ever since these very peculiar events happened to us."

Anna just looked confused as she wondered what in the world her sister could be talking about. "Elsa, what do you mean? I thought we got all that mumbo-jumbo out of the way with whenever we got done skating. Did something else come up?"

"No, not exactly…well, kind of. I just…I was so concerned about you."

"Why? Did I do something?" Anna had always been known to get into some kind of trouble. And, if she wasn't getting into trouble, trouble was busy trying to find her in some…creative fashion.

"No, no. You didn't do anything wrong…yet", Elsa allowed herself a small giggle, and then got back to the serious matters at hand. "You know how I've adapted the whole, 'let it go' attitude lately, right?"

"Yeah…So, what's the problem, then?"

"Well, it seems I'm…having trouble…following my own advice."

"What do you mean?" Anna was genuinely confused; never had her sister been so in a bind like this before. Well, okay, sure she has. But, Anna was never there to help her when she was, so naturally this was a learning experience for the both of them.

"Well, I've been having these nightmares. Well, they're more in-depth and definitely more terrifying than your average nightmare. They're more like…night terrors. Yes, that's the word. I just can't seem to forget about all the events that took place. Seeing you frozen in place defending me, seeing Arendelle frozen over…it's just, all starting to hit me at once I suppose; like a delayed reaction or something. I feel so scared, and sometimes really angry. Especially at Hans…Do you get what I'm saying at all?"

Anna was indeed listening, and understood everything Elsa was saying. Her biggest problem was, why?

"Elsa, let me ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Anna had taken Elsa's exhausted form into her arms, cradling her and trying to stroke her hair, soothing her to become more relaxed as she did her best to counsel her tortured sister. Emotional pain can be the worst kind, so relaxing Elsa was crucial. "Do you recall those words you always sing? How'd it go…'the past is in the past', or something like that?"

Elsa knew exactly what Anna was speaking of, and smiled at her own personal flashbacks of when she was experiencing her first sensation of freedom on the North Mountain. "Yeah, I know what you're saying"

"Well then, let it go, Elsa. I know how you must hate everything that's happened, and I know what it's like to have feelings of disgust and fear over something you can't change. Look at Hans. I was completely infatuated with that slime! But, am I still thinking about it? No! Believe it or not, I've forgiven him! Plus, punching him in the face was quite satisfying…also, a good sense of closure."

"How could you forgive him so easily?"

"Elsa, forgiveness isn't just for the other person's sake – it's for yours, too. Un-forgiveness is like a poison; the more you have, the deadlier it is. And, one day, if you're not careful, it can consume you entirely. Only then will you truly be a monster. But, you're too pretty and smart for that. You just need time, is all; well, time and a random gorgeous, funny, totally kick-ass sister. Now, I wonder where you can get one of those…"

Elsa giggled, as she snuggled up into her sister. "Anna, when and how did you become so wise, and why don't you listen to your wisdom more often? It would save you from getting into trouble, and spare me the headache of having to bail you out." Elsa chuckled while saying all of this, because she knew just how painfully true it was.

"Because I'm cute and stubborn, and I can get away with a thing or two, that's why!" Elsa's response to this was a prompt slap to Anna's head with a pillow from behind her.

"All I'm saying, Elsa, is that you can't go on thinking about things that have happened in the past. You can visit the past to remember something, but no extended visits. If you do, you may become trapped there. Does that make any sense?"

Elsa smiled at what her sister was saying; not only because it actually did make sense, but because of the gentle, loving way she was saying it. It was almost as if the 14 years of isolation from each other never even happened; everything was as it should be.

"Yes, it makes perfect sense, Anna. Thank you so much…this means more to me than you'll ever know."

Anna answered after yawning a long, tired yawn, "Me too, Elsa; me too."

The next morning, Kai went looking for Anna, to wake her up as usual. However, when he didn't find her in her bed, he entered a brief state of panic as to where she could have been. As he was looking frantically, only imagining the trouble she could be causing, Gerda entered the room beckoning for him to follow her.

When he followed her into the Queen's room, there he saw it; Elsa and Anna, fast asleep in one another's arms – just like they did when they were children. A part of Kai's heart broke a little, but in the whole, "I've been waiting my whole life to see this again" way.

"Shouldn't we get them up and ready for today's duties?" Gerda asked.

"No," said Kai, "Let's just let them sleep. They deserve it."

I'm gonna start a series of one-shots, involving various situations with the sisters. I know there's a lot of that out there already, but I want to try my own hand at it, and see what happens. If anyone has any suggestions, any help I can get would be very much appreciated!

Also, I may/may not be adding more to this story. Please, tell me what you think I should do? I'm confused if I should end it here, or just focus on the one-shots. Thanks!

Thanks for all your support! God bless in Jesus' name!


End file.
